1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to material handling, and more particularly to apparatus for storing and discharging hazardous substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dangers associated with asbestos are now known. Unfortunately, those dangers were not recognized in former times, and a great many buildings have been constructed with duct and pipe wrappings and other components that contain asbestos. The possibility of future health problems requires that the asbestos containing components be removed from existing buildings.
Asbestos is just as dangerous to the workmen removing the asbestos components from a building as it is to the people occupying the building. The workmen must wear special clothing. The asbestos components must be removed from the ducts, pipes, or other structures with great care so that asbestos containing dust and particles do not contaminate the building. The asbestos containing materials must be collected and then disposed of without harm to the asbestos removing workers or to other persons working or visiting in the building.